total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Fighter
''Nobody told me that I would be an intern. (''Noah, after discovering that he would return as an intern) After someone's departure, a strong girl conforts a broked hearted friend, who seems that like the time to get rid of a rival. Meanwhile, a villian gains a true friend, and both try to give nightmares to a certain pair of campers. After some unexpected guest appearences and a coward, two former enemies become friends, until one of them gets eliminated. In a surprising twist, someone returns to the competition, and another returns too, and does something that a cadet sees. 'The episode begins in the forest, where Dawn was crying, until Jasmine gets there.' Jasmine: What's wrong, girl? You can tell me. Dawn: I miss Noah, he was the only one who shared my likes with the animals, and he betrayed me, and I was his only true friend. Jasmine: Don't be sad Dawn; if something can't kill you, it will make you stronger, and if it makes you stronger, you can beat every obstacle. Dawn: Everything? Jasmine: Yes, and we could make great things togheter. Dawn: Thanks, Jasmine, the surfer girl will be gone now! Jasmine: Surfer girl? *gasps* (in confessional) I doomed that Bridgette girl, and I can't wait to do the same to Jo. Then the scene switches to the Dragons' mansion, at the breakfast. Sky: Hear me Cody, you must not tell anyone about my book, it's a secret. Cody: I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets safe. (in confessional) Who you think I am, Tyler? Sky: I will give the nightmare spell to whoever you want to. Cody: I'll guess I'll pick Samey. Crush' stealing is bad. The scene switches to the other room, where Samey and Tyler were talking. Samey: Since that girl is gone, we can be in a love relationship. Tyler: I don't know, you aren't my Lindsay. Man, I miss her. Samey: If you did love her, you would took her place at the boot, or not? Tyler: (confessional) ...I hate when someone states a fact. Near the waterfalls, Jo was running, but Brick appears. Jo: Why are you here, PeePants? Brick: I need to run every morning, that's what I did back in the army everyday. Jo: Well, this may sound stupid, but, I want to know your worst nightmare. Brick: Go back in time, to the time I peed on my pants. And yours? Jo: Isn't a moment. It's a person, a jerk that could anger eveyone easily, an idiot that went too far with my patience, and that guy was... Chris: Hurry up, campers! You must meet me at the forest to start the challenge. It will be fun, to me. *laughs* The scene switches to the forest, where all the campers are. Chris: In previous challenges, you have faced gross things and your worst fears, but in this challenge, you will fight with your worst enemy, or maybe someone that you like. Sky: (whispering) Cody, who else needs the spell? Cody: Tyler, obiously Tyler. Chris: The thing or person that you must confront will appear on this screen. Tyler, you go first. Tyler: Yes, let's do this! *Sky whispers a spell on her book* Chris: And you must fight with...a chicken. *Tyler paralyzes and faints* Samey: Tyler, wake up! We need to win this challenge. Chris: Three, two, one! The chicken wins! Tyler is out. Jo, you're next. Jo: Wait, there is just one person that I would fight with. That is... Lightning: What's up, dude? I'm sha-back! Jo: Are you kidding me? I'm a girl! *knocks out LIghtning* *Jo punches Lightning repetedly, and he gets knocked out* Chris: And Jo wins! Max, you're next. Max: I'm an evil mind, I need that, and just that, to beat everything! *from the other side emerges Scarlett, making Max runs away, screaming* Chris: This was just a paper Scarlett, however, she wins. Jasmine, you're next. And you must fight with...a kangaroo! *Jasmine beats up the kangarooo easily* Chris The score is 2-0 for the Butterflies. Dawn, you're next. Dawn: I'm scared. (confessional) There's only one person I hate... Chris: And yes, you must fight with Scott. Scott: So you brought me again to fight with the creepy girl? Alright, this will be quick. Dawn: It won't be, you backstabber, idiot, son of a...*Dawn feriously punches Scott, meanwhile swearing at him; everyone is impressed and with they're mouths open, after seconds, Scott ends severly injured* Scott: Fang, is that you? *faints* Chris: And Dawn wins! (Dawn glares ar Bridgette). Bridgette: If Dawn could beat up a guy...it's official, I'm dead. Jasmine: Yes, you're dead. Bridgette: Why do you say that to me? Jasmine: Dawn told me everything, and that you mocked her when she was crying in the forest. Bridgette: That isn't true. She's lying! *flashback* Bridgette: Why are you crying? It's for Noah? Dawn: Yes, I miss him. I through we were friends, but he betrayed me. Bridgette: I have my Geoff back at home, and you, just the animals, is there a way for helping you to feel better? Dawn: Yes, I need that you tell me something. Bridgette: You just need to forget him. Dawn: But I can't! I saw the tea leaves, he is my true love! Bridgette: Just forgive him! Dawn: I can't! You don't want to help me to feel better, you're just mocking me! Bridgette: No! I'm not! (Dawn runs away, crying, Bridgette tries to catch her, but she can't) *flashback ends* Jasmine: You can't do anything, if we lose, you're going home. Bridgette: *gulps* (confessional) It's to late for an apologize? Chris: Samey, you're next. you must fight...Amy! Samey: Oh, really? Amy: Yes, Sparemy. *both start to fight, Samey wins* Chris: Samey wins! *in a flashback, Cody is shown beating up a replica of Duncan, Sky destroys a meat replica of Sugar, Brick loses to Jo, and Dave beats up Leonard* Chris: We have a tie, campers. If Bridgette can win this battle, the Butterflies will go to the mansion. And you must fight...Dawn! Bridgette and Dawn: What? Dawn: However, you will go down. Bridgette: Forgive me! I didn't meant to hurt you. Dawn: Really? That wasn't what you said yesterday. Bridgette: Hear me, I didn't want to hurt you, and everybody likes you, you are nice and kind, and Jo told me to do that. Dawn: Fine, I will forgive you. Chris: That was so cute. But you were supposed to fight, so, the Dragons win this challenge. *the Dragons celebrate, the Butterflies get sad* Chris: Butterflies, someone's booty will be booted tonight. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Before you vote off someone, I need to announce some twists, that's why the Dragons are here too. Cody (whispering): Sky, Tyler had his nightmare, and what about Samey? Sky: Just wait. Chris: First of all, the producers told me that we didn't plained a double elimination, and for fixing that mistake, Noah will return; however, due to budget issues, he will do it as an intern. *everyone tries to gasp* Hold your breath, campers. Noah: Nobody told me that I would be an intern. Chris: Yes, I didn't. However, the next announce is that we can't have more than two interns, so... Sky: Here it comes... Chris: Amy will be added on the Whimsical Dragons! Samey (Heather style): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: And lastly, the Butterflies voted off Bridgette. Now you can gasp. *everyone gasps* Dawn: I'll miss you, Bridgette! Bridgette: Me too. Dawn, I must tell you that...(gets kicked) Chris: This has been all, campers. The scene switches to Noah working at the forest, meanwhile Dawn arrives. Noah: Do you never sleep? Dawn: I was going to walk on the forest. Noah: Can I walk with you? I need a little break after going to wash the community bathrooms. Dawn: *blushes* Umm...yes! After seconds of silence, Noah and Dawn kiss, leaving Brick as the only testigue. THE END. Gallery File:Tyler_is_a_loser.png|Tyler is too terryfied to fight a chicken. Lightjo_match.png|Jo has to face Lightning during the challenge. File:The_twins_fight.png|Samey defeats her twin. Team_maxett.png|Max is scared of a paper Scarlett. Jasminroo.png|Jasmine needs to fight with a kangaroo. Dott_xd.png|Dawn beating up Scott. File:Duncan_isn't_a_replica.png|Cody fights against Duncan. Meat_sugar.png|Sky vs. Meat Sugar. File:Brick_match.png|Brick about to fight Jo. File:Leo_loses.png|Dave succeeds into defeating Leonard. Dawgette_match.png|Bridgette has to fight with Dawn. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Brick is unawarely witness of Nawn. Trivia * This are the fights during the challenge, with thier respective winner: 1. Tyler and a chicken. The chicken won. 2. Jo and Lightning. Jo won. 3. Max and a paper picture of Scarlett. "Scarlett" won. 4. Jasmine and a kangaroo. Jasmine won. 5. Dawn and Scott. Dawn won. 6. Samey and Amy. Samey won. 7. Cody and "Duncan" (a replica of him). Cody won. 8. Sky and "Sugar" (a replica of her). Sky won. 9. Brick and Jo. Jo won. 10. Dave and Leonard. Dave won. 11. Bridgette and Dawn. Nobody won, as they made up instead of fightning. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge Category:Cabbage